Mostrando Destrezas
by Claudio-Potter
Summary: Harry & Hermione Ron & Luna los chicos mostraran cosas nuevas a las chicas espero les guste.... MANDEN REVIEWS
1. Destrezas

**Capitulo 1: Destrezas**

-o-

haggg hagggg hagggggg...pero que demo... que pasa contigo haaa ¿???-.

-. Con migo ¿??? Nada ¿?? Por que lo preguntas ...-. Dijo una voz melodiosa juvenil y algo sexy.

-. Como que nada ¿? Que escondes detrás tuyo haber ¿date la vuelta ¿??? -. Le dijo otra voz con características similares pero se notaba mucho más risueña...

-. Que nada te dicen Ron, ya para de sospechar de todo -.

-. No Harry, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo me estas ocultando, no por nada llevamos 6 años de amigos y 3 semanas viviendo juntos -. Le dijo la voz más risueña...

-. Ufff ok ok, eres un dolor de cabeza, te mostraré pero a la primera que te rías, pagas las consecuencias... esta claro ¿?? -. Le pregunto quien no era otro más que Harry J. Potter E.

-. Lo juro -. Dijo Ron, cruzando los dedos sin ser visto por su mejor amigo...

-. Ok entonces esto es mira -. Le dijo mostrando nada mas ni nada menos que una guitarra clásica eléctrica.

Ron la observo y no encontró nada especial en ella, mirando mejor se fijo que en la cama de su mejor amigo habían una serie de hojas con garabatos en ellas que no alcanzo a leer ni a entender.

Ron le miraba a el y luego a la guitarra con ojos de "y que hace eso "ante lo cual Harry pensó que mejor era mostrárselo.

-. Ok ok, ya me di cuenta que no le encuentras nada especial, algo clásico en ti, te mostrare que hace esto y para que sirve -. Le dijo Harry.

Tomo un atril de un costado de su cama, coloco las hojas sobre el y la guitarra la apoyo sobre sus piernas, para poder estar más cómodo.

Una ves listo este le dijo a Ron.

-. Ok estoy listo te mostrare lo que he estado aprendiendo a ver si te animas tu también.

Harry comenzó a tocar una lenta tonada y en un momento comenzó a cantar 

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda  
Por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón  
No piensa no mi vida, para que te esfuerzas  
No me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela  
Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
Que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir_

_  
Y por favor no me detengas  
Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres llamar  
Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar  
Esta es la ultima cena..._

_Si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
Y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir_

Toco un poco mas la melodía y paro, mirando a Ron expectante quien estaba sentando en un taburete frente a Harry.

-. Yo yo... tu... GUAAAAA ESO FUE ASOMBROSO BRO PERO COMO OSEA NO... -. Ron estaba extasiado escuchar cantar a Harry de esa manera nunca lo pensó y menos de el.

-. Harry le sonrío y dejo la guitarra a un lado, acomodándose para contarle algunas cosas a Ron.

Pues veras Ron, antes que mis tíos fallecieran y Dudley se fuera a vivir con la Tía Marge, estaba en clases particulares de Guitarra por las tardes y pues yo me sentaba a mirar a ver que tal le iba, durante el verano que estaba con el, y pues me compre unos libros de música y practique durante un tiempo y se me dio bien aprender a tocar guitarra y no solo eso, piano también... le contó Harry de manera resumida

-. Guau pero esos es increíble o sea tocas y cantas genial bro -. Le dijo Ron mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-. Gracias Ron pero bueno no tengo una acompañante en el piano así que son pocas las canciones que puedo aprenderme solo las de solo en guitarra y una que otra -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pues si tu me enseñas yo puedo aprender -. Le dijo Ron como si nada.

-. En serio arias eso ¿?? -. Le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-. Pero claro hermano, además eso nos traerá mucho más acercamiento con las chicas este año en Hogwarts -. Dijo Ron con cara de alucinado.

-. Jajaja hermano tu no cambias no ¿? OK vamos a la sala que te enseñare, si nos aplicamos mucho mucho, en dos semanas estarás listo -. Le dijo Harry a ron mientras iban a la sala de la casa.

-. Eso ni lo dudes hermano, ni lo dudes -. Le dijo ron mientras lo seguía.

Se preguntaran que fue todo esto no ¿?? Pues ahora lo sabrá.

Harry al volver del 5 año a pasar los meses de vacaciones con sus tíos muggles se encontró con una no grata sorpresa la misma noche que volvió a la casa de sus tíos, en la medianoche mientras todos dormían, los mortifagos atacaron la casa de sus tíos matándolo a ellos dos.

El y Dudley se salvaron por poco, ya que la Orden del Fénix llego momentos antes, ocasionando que los mortifagos arrancaran.

Su primo se fue a vivir con su Tía Marge, mientras que el le pidió al ministro que le diera dos permisos especiales, le primero para hacer uso de la magia de manera responsable y sin tener problemas y el segundo que lo dejara vivir solo de manera independiente.

Aunque al principio todos se opusieron, luego de llegar a un acuerdo en que Dumbledore pondría los hechizos correspondientes a la casa de Harry y que una ves por semana un miembro de la orden se daría una vuelta por la misma para ver que todo estuviera en orden y que la casa estaría cerca del cuartel de la orden.

Harry acepto todos estos términos y luego de que el ministro y Dumbledore conversaran en privado del asunto le dieron los dos permisos, no sin antes advertirle lo que si y no deberían hacer.

Así fue como Harry James Potter Evans estaba viviendo en su propia casa con Ron, quien al enterarse de lo que Harry estaba haciendo le dijo a su mama que se iría a vivir con su amigo para hacerle compañía.

La señora Weasly, no le gusto mucho la idea de que los dos chicos vivieran solos pero luego que conectaran su chimenea a la red flu y supiera de las condiciones que se le pusieron a Harry para vivir solo, acepto, pero aun así siguió pensando que no era una buena idea.

Así fue como los dos chicos luego de un mes estuvieron viviendo de manera completamente independiente, como dos jóvenes adultos, al principio ron era un desastre pero se fueron a acostumbrando a vivir juntos y hacer las cosas domesticas ya que no tenían elfo ni persona para hacer las cosas de la casa.

Luego de pasar semana y media desde que ron comenzó a tocar el piano y teclado, ya estaba tocando solo, pequeñas partituras que Harry le pasaba, así iban aprendiendo juntos algunas canciones.

-. Bien ron, hemos avanzado bastante estas dos semanas, ahora, toca el momento de que interpretemos una pieza completa te animas ¿?? -. Le pregunto Harry a ron.

-. A por ella hermano -. Le dijo ron mientras se preparaba para tocar.

-. Ok bro de pende de cómo nos salga es lo que te cuento que haremos así que a tocar -. Le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba la partitura.

_No se quien las invento  
No se quien nos hizo ese favor tuvo que ser Dios  
Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudar lo pensó en dos  
En dos_

Dicen que fue una costilla  
Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar  
Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear  
Sin voltear, sin voltear

Y si habitaran la luna  
Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar  
Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar, por que negar  
Que es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes

Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes

Nosotros con el machismo, ustedes al feminismo  
Y al final la historia termina en par  
Porque en pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar  
Terminar, terminar

Y si habitaran la luna  
Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar  
Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar, por que negar  
Que es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes

Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes

Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes  
Mujeres

-. Siiiii hermano estuvo genial -. Le dijo ron cuando terminaron de tocar.

-. Te felicito ron, te cambio completamente de cantautor y no tuviste problemas, estamos bien bro, ahora podrás comprar partituras tu y poder tocarlas sin problemas -. Le dijo Harry mientras dejaba la guitarra apoyada en su atril.

-. Oye y que es eso que me querías decir Harry ¿?? -. Le dijo ron a Harry mientras tomaba un poco de agua mineral.

-. A eso, pues que quiero que inauguremos nuestra casa -. Le dijo Harry a ron.

-. Querrás decir tu casa -. Le corrijo ron

-. No hermano, es nuestra casa, juntos la tenemos como ahora, tu viniste para que no estuviera solo y hemos estado juntos haciendo de esta casa nuestro hogar, es hora de que sea tuya también, pase lo que pase hermano, juntos toda la vida -. Le dijo Harry a ron

Este se emociono y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con Harry, en verdad que las palabras del moreno tocaron el corazón del pelirrojo.

-. Gracias hermano, pero y que es lo que quieres hacer -. Le pregunto ron mientras se sentaban a ver la televisión y esperaban las pizzas que habían encargado.

-. Pues veras, como los deberes los hicimos con magia (que Hermione no se entere) y pues nos dedicamos a arreglar la casa, pues ahora quiero inaugurarla, podemos hacer una almuerzo y luego una fiesta y tocar nosotros unas canciones te parece ¿??? -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Si hermano claro que me parece, pero y que vamos a tocar ¿??-. Le pregunto Ron.

-. Pues la verdad no se que estilo te gusta a ti, a mi me gusta mas lo romántico pero cuando ando acelerado me gusta mas algunas canciones rápidas y a ti -. Le dijo Harry.

-. A pues me gusto mucho la canción que cantaste hace unas semanas y también la de hoy -. Dijo el pelirrojo

-. Así ellos son Sin Bandera y Ricardo Arjona unos cantantes muggles románticos -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Pues hagamos unas canciones de ellos y listo -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Ok hermano y cuando propones hacer la inauguración -. Le pregunto harry

-. A pues la verdad no se te parece que lo hagamos dentro de 2 días para organizar todo?-. Le dijo ron mientras miraba algunas partituras de los cantantes que harry le había mencionado ¿??

-. Ok hecho Ron dentro de dos días se hará, mandare un aviso a la orden y a tu mama y a algunos amigos de Hogwarts así, en la tarde hacemos un almuerzo para todos y en la noche algo más para los jóvenes -. Le dijo harry esbozando una sonrisa de sorpresa.

-. Si me parece, así les mostramos nuestro melodioso arte -. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tocaba una tonada tranquila que invento mientras tocaba.

-. OK bro mandare las cartas para avisar -. Dijo harry mientras tomaba tinta pergamino y comenzaba a escribir.

Al cabo de un rato mando las invitaciones para la Orden del Fénix, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Parvarti, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, y otros compañeros de Gryffindor.

-. Ok, entonces ahora hay que ver que haremos de comer y prepara las cosas pero eso será mañana, ya me canse y quiero dormir -. Dijo Harry estirándose un poco y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio.

-. Ok bro, yo también, voy a descansar, nos esperan dos largos días, si que si -. Dijo riendo contento mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-----o------

_**Notas del autor: **Hola chicos, he vuelto a las andanzas con una nueva historia, espero saber de sus opiniones, me presento soy Claudio-Potter, escritor de la vieja escuela de Fanfic de HP en _

_Nos vemos y manden Review, pronto se viene el 2 chap._


	2. Fiesta y

Capitulo 2 :** Fiesta y...**

**-----o-----**

A la mañana siguiente, tanto ron como Harry se levantaron temprano como se les hizo costumbre, mientras desayunaban se dividan las tareas para preparar la fiesta que realizarían.

-. Ok Ron entonces, tu veras lo de la comida (que sorpresa no ¬¬) y bebidas y yo veré la ambientación para la fiesta de la noche -. Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba un poco de café humeante.

-. Si bro, si, por cierto no has pensado en que necesitamos un elfo para estas ocasiones??? -. Le dijo ron mientras comía una tostada.

-. Si bueno, puede que si, pero no se, veré con Dumbledore a ver si me deja traer a Dobby a la casa, ya sabes como le gusta ayudarnos, no estaría mal, podría darle una paga mensual y días de descanso y todo eso -. Dijo meditando Harry.

-. Si, si no lo haces, te aseguro que Hermione estará dándote la lata todo a tu vida -. Rió ron mientras se acordaba de la PEDDO.

-. Si seguro que si bro, por cierto te parece si vemos mañana algunas canciones que tocaremos???, podremos música envasada pero me gustaría tocar algo nosotros te parece ¿ -. Le comento Harry.

-. Si seguro pero déjame elegir a mi las canciones ahora, mira que bien lu... alguien especial y quiero tocar algo para ella. -. Dijo ron con caradae de soso.

-. Mmmm si, tienes razón, viene cierta persona que te mueve hasta el techo no...jajajajaja -. Se rió Harry a costa de ron.

-. Si tu no hables mucho, mira que lo que sientes por cierta amiga de nosotros así que elegiré bien las piezas a tocar -. Le dijo ron.

-. Ok -. Le dijo Harry sabiendo a que se refería...

lo que nuestros amigos no sabían, es que cierta persona sabía de tal evento y por lo mismos les preparaba una sorpresa poco grata.

Luego de pasar todo el día preparando cosas para el evento y la sala para la noche de los jóvenes, cada uno se retiro a su dormitorio.

Temprano al otro día ambos jóvenes conversaban en el desayuno lo que seria el evento que tendrían por la tarde en la residencia Potter.

-. Y Harry como estas para esta noche ¿? -. Le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras comía una tostada.

-. Bien Ron, algo nervioso por muchas cosas, tu sabes que no todos están de acuerdo que estemos viviendo en este grado de independencia, sobre todo Hermione que es la que mas se opuso pero ya veras que se va a sorprender, vera lo bueno que somos en casa -. Le dijo Harry dándose optimismo.

-. Si claro como no, sobre todo si entra a mi cuarto y ve como lo tengo que por cierto Harry podrías ordenármelo con un poco de magia ya que yo aun no puedo -. Le dijo ron poniendo cara de pena.

-. Ok ron no hay problema -. Dijo Harry mientras movía su varita -. Listo, ron, esta listo el cuarto, le voy agradecer a la señora Weasly por prestarme ese libro de magia hogareña nos ha servido mucho -. Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba con los platos a la cocina.

-. Si sobre todo cuando cocinas, queda todo suculento -. Le dijo ron a Harry.

-. Gracias, por cierto ron, estate atengo a cuando lleguen los bebestibles y no los confundas, vendrán a dejar zumo de naranja y piña, cerveza de mantequilla y algunas bebidas para el almuerzo y el whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla mas tragos muggles son para la noche de los jóvenes ron -. Le dijo Harry explicándoselo al pelirrojo.

-. Ok Harry no te preocupes en cuanto llegue te aviso y lo ordenamos, estaré en la sala para terminar de poner las luces y ver como funciona todo con música -. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba en dirección al salón que en la noche seria el lugar de la fiesta.

-. Ok ron, yo estaré cocinando el almuerzo, recuerda que todos llegaran almorzar para que estés atento le dijo Harry a ron mientras se iba a la cocina.

-. Ok-.

Luego de un rato en la cocina y que ron terminara de ordenar las luces y las cosas para beber, comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, Dumbledore, McGonagall, los Señores Weasly y Ginny... quienes fueron recibidos por ron y Harry.

-. Harry cariño, tu casa luce hermosa, como se ha portado ron -. Le pregunto la señora Weasly mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Harry.

-. Bien señora Weasly, es la mejor compañía que puedo tener en casa, nada que decir -. Le dijo Harry mientras le daba unas palmaditas a ron en la espalda.

-. Harry que bueno que están bien, como llevan el vivir solos e independientes -. Le pregunto Minerva McGonagall.

-. Bien profesora, aunque no lo crea terminamos los deberes hace mucho y pues hemos tenido un verano tranquilo en casa -. Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

-. Veo que el vivir solo los ha hecho madurar, me alegro por ustedes -. Les dijo la profesora de transformaciones mientras se alejaba de Harry.

Y así era, Harry no se había percatado de cuanto habían cambiado el y ron, estaban mas altos, mas crecidos, su rostros ya no eran los de unos niños si no que mas bien eran los de unos jóvenes en desarrollo.

Sobre todo el de Harry, por sobre el de ron se veía mucho mas maduro, su rostro se podía observar que todo lo que ha pasado Harry en su tiempo de estudios en Hogwarts lo han marcado y creado sin que el se de cuenta, sus ojos verde esmeraldas eran lo que mas sobresalía de este muchacho.

Su amigo ron no se quedaba atrás, un poco mas bajo que Harry, su rostro había cambiado mucho, dando paso a un rostro en el cual las pecas no se notaban tanto y sus ojos azules contrastaban con lo rojo de su cabellera.

Ambos jóvenes habían cambiado y comenzaban una etapa de madurez, pero sobre todo Harry Potter, quien en su interior comenzaba a despertar un poder mágico sin precedentes, esa aura mágica enorme 4 personas la sentían en se lugar, esas mismas 4 personas que hablaban por lo bajo en un rincón mientras observaban a Harry reír con los comentarios de los Gemelos Weasly.

-. Sientes esa aura Albus, crees que el despertar comenzó -. Le pregunto la profesora de transformaciones.

-. Si mi querida Minerva, la siento y el despertar comenzó hace mucho, solo que ahora es mucho mas rápido e intenso, pronto pasara por las pruebas del heredero y deberá saber soportar el dolor que ello conlleva, para que luego pueda ser el mago mas poderoso del mundo mágico -. Dijo Albus sabiendo lo que se le venia encima al joven Potter.

-. Crees que este listo Albus-. Le dijo Remus Lupin.

-. Si Remus, el lo estará, se que el lo estará -. Le dijo Dumbledore mientras cambiaba la conversación.

En un momento se sintió un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y comenzaron a llegar la gente faltante a la invitación de Harry, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvarti, Colin, Hermione, Luna.

Todos ellos se impresionaron por la casa de Harry.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba en el oído.

-. Te extrañe mucho -.

Cosa que a Harry le hizo que su estomago le subiera y le bajara miles de veces y sitiera un tirón que lo dejo pasmado.

Nunca antes había sentido eso con su amiga, y menos el, aunque estaba comenzado a sentir cosas por ella, sabia que antes se debía aclarar.

-. Yo también Mione, te extrañe mucho -. Le dijo Harry mientras le daba un suave pero cálido beso a la castaña que hizo que Hermione sintiera una sensación rara que le costo algo interpretar.

-. Ejem ejem -. Carraspeo una voz a la espalda de Harry -. Si me permites don Juan, quiero saludar a mi amiga también -. Le dijo ron riéndose.

Lo que hizo que Harry y Hermione cortaran el abrazo que duro bastante tiempo como para que Dumbledore, Lupin y McGonagall se les pasara desapercibido, lo dos últimos miraron interrogantes a Dumbledore quien tan solo miraba fijamente y pensaba para si mismo

_-. " lo que sentí cuando se abrazaron es lo mismo que sentí cuando James y Lily lo hicieron... estoy seguro que esos dos terminaran juntos"-. _ Se dijo el director de Hogwarts.

Luego de comenzar a comer, todos alabaron la el almuerzo de Harry, todos los comensales estaba distendidos hasta que uno por uno los adultos se comenzaron a retirar

-. Ok muchachos llego la hora de LA FIESTA ¡!!!!!! -. Dijo Ron llevándolos a todos al salón.

La música sonaba alto, las luces se movían al compás y todos lo estaban pasando genial.

Pero llego un momento en que la música paro y las luces también, todo se apago y solo quedo encendida una luz la cual iluminaba, un piano, dos micrófonos una silla y una guitarra.

Todos se preguntaban que pasaba hasta que ron y Harry se acercaron y tomaron lugares, ron en el piano y Harry en la silla con la guitarra.

-. 1 2 3 probando alo aló ... se escucha -. Probaba ron el audio.

Cuando todo estuvo listo fue ron quien hablo.

-. Damas y caballeros, nos complace contarles que interpretaremos algunas canciones para el deleite suyo, quienes estén en pareja apachúrrense y quienes no, pues... después hablamos -. Dijo el pelirrojo sacando risas.

-. Listo hermano? -. Le pregunto ron a Harry.

-. Mas que nunca ron a tocar -. Le dijo Harry... quien comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía, mientras se acercaba al micrófono.

Esta primera canción va dedicada con mucho cariño a dos personas muy importantes para mi y para ron

Cuando dijo esto todos los presentes pucieron mucha mas atención.

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior_

_Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y este encuentro telefónico  
me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti_

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos_

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón_

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos_

La canción fue coreada por todas las mujeres presentes quienes estaban emebelesadas escuchando la hermosa voz de Harry dar los tonos altos y bajos de la canción.

Cuando se acabo Harry miro fijamente a Herminio quien estaba poniéndose roja... su vista se poso en los ojos de Harry y durante mucho tiempo se miraron fijamente olvidándose de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Luego toco una melodía mas roquera con ron tocando el teclado y dando las notas

_Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró_

_Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor_

_La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino_

_Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

_Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la mas dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció  
desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar_

_Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._

_En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que delvoviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar._

_Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará._

Todos aplaudieron a Harry y a Ron quienes estaban mostrando una nueva faceta cuando de repente un estruendo en la sala hizo que Harry y ron corrieran hacia ella.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a un grupo de mortifagos parados en la entrada de la casa.

-. Que mierda quieren acá y como entraron a mi casa -. Les grito Harry mientras les apuntaba con su varita secundado por ron y sus amigos.

-. Jajajajaj bebe Potter a un nos levanta la voz -. Dijo un mortifago.

-. Así es Bellatrix, siempre los desafiare, no son mas que unos malditos asesinos-. Les dijo Harry duramente.

-. Bien para que no se te olvide quien manda, Potter, nuestro señor nos dejo destruir tu casa y de paso matar a unos cuantos niñatos de mierda -. Le dijo Bellatrix mientras lanzaba cruciatus hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

Pero el rayo nunca llego a su destino, ya que Harry se interpuso en medio del rayo, el cual le dio en pleno pecho haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-. Así es como siempre te he querido ver maldito idiota -. Le dijo Bellatrix mientras le lanzaba uno tras otro cruciatus que Harry recibía en el suelo.

-. Ya basta -. Grito Herminio -. Repulsio -. Grito mientras golpeaba a Bellatrix y la lanzaba unos metros atrás.

-. Maldita sangre sucia, pagaras tu atrevimiento, cruciatus -. Dijo un mortifago lanzándole el la maldición, pero nunca le llego. Harry se paro y salto recibiendo la maldición el mismo, pero en ves de caer se quedo suspendido en el aire.

Una luz blanca salía de el mientras flotaba con los brazos extendidos y las piernas rígidas, los mortifagos lanzaba maldiciones contra el grupo pero ninguna llegaba, todas rebotaban en una especie de escudo y llegaban donde Harry quien se sacudía con cada maldición.

-. Pero que es esto mantelos -. Dijo Bellatrix quien estaba por lanzar la maldición asesina pero en ese momento Harry abrió los ojos y con una voz de ultratumba dijo.:

-. Largaos de aquí seguidores del mal y decidle a su señor que mi heredero, el heredero de Grodic Gryffindor acaba de volver y que su poder será mucho mas grande que ningún conocido -. Dicho esto y con un movimiento de la mano de Harry, los mortifagos desaparecieron.

Instaneamente Harry cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca, todos corrieron donde el, pero antes que llegaran apareció Dumbledore, Lupin y McGonagall quienes también corrieron donde Harry.

-. Que paso acá-. Pregunto Lupin a los chicos.

-. Unos mortifagos aparecieron y nos atacaron, Harry se puso no se, no se... no se...-. dijo ron mientras consolaba a Hermione quien lloraba por Harry.

-. Remus, el poder es mucho mas grande, parece que el heredero ha despertado -. Le dijo Albus mientras tomaba a Harry en brazos y se dirigía a la habitación del moreno.

-. Bueno muchachos todos a casa, excepto usted Ginny, Hermione y señorita Lovegood por favor quédense le resto a casa -. Les dijo McGonagall subiendo tras Dumbledore.

Al llegar al pieza del chico le pregunto al director de Hogwarts.

-. Como esta Albus -. Le dijo la profesora.

-. Esta débil pero estable, esperemos que despierte y conversaremos con todos, por ahora lo mejor es descansar, Remus te puedes tu quedar acá -. Le pregunto Dumbledore a Lupin.

-. Claro Albus, cualquier cosa te aviso -. Le dijo el licántropo.

-. Ok gracias ahora todos a descansar -. Y con un plop desaparecido.

-. Ok muchachos ya escucharon mañana se les explicara todo -. Les dijo Remus mientras los despachaba a su cuarto.

Espero les guste este segundo Chap y manden REVIEW PLZ


End file.
